


Vegavis' Guide to Etherian Sex

by Vegavis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Collars, Competitive sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Infected She-ra, LITERALLY, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra), Voyeurism, Werewolves in Heat, feral Catra, fucking like animals, under dress blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegavis/pseuds/Vegavis
Summary: “Watch it sparkles, I can top She-Ra.”“Please, riding isn’t topping, you’re so vanilla a strap on scares you.”“Don’t think I don’t see those bruises on your back, I’m not taking shit from a sub.”“Adora has literally called you a brat in front of me.”“I can turn her into putty with just my hand.”“I’ve ruined Bow with less.”“Prove it.”------------------------------Where I'll put my smutty ~1k drabbles for She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, mostly Catradora and Glimbow. Tags will be updated with each chapter.Warning, all of these will feature Trans Adora and Trans Bow as I'm really attached to those headcanons, so avoid if you aren't into that.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Reader, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 495
Collections: catradoraperiod





	1. Competitive Crewmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Catra compete over who gives the best head

“Watch it sparkles, I can top She-Ra.”

“Please, riding isn’t topping, you’re so vanilla a strap on scares you.”

“Don’t think I don’t see those bruises on your back, I’m not taking shit from a sub.”

“Adora has literally called you a brat in front of me.”

“I can turn her into putty with just my hand.”

“I’ve ruined Bow with less.”

“Prove it.”

This was probably the dumbest fight Catra and Glimmer could possibly get into. The two being stuck on a spaceship for the past four weeks had turned the fun idea of a ‘space road trip’ into a torture scenario. Every day one of them would say something seemingly innocent that would just flare up the other’s stubborn ego and they’d be at each other’s throats. Catra never did dishes, she was picky with the foods she liked, and she kept shedding all over the bunk room. Glimmer was done, and this morning being woken up by Catra’s muffled moans as the couple couldn’t go one god damn day without fucking in some corner of the ship send her over the edge.

Bow and Adora had already left for breakfast as these arguments wore on them too. There was no day or night in space, but they all had created an artificial one by Entrapta’s advice and everyone was especially irritable when the alarm clock rang. Glimmer preferred the alarm clock, at least then she didn’t have to hear this stupid furry’s squealing.

“Fuck you,” Glimmer spat, “I don’t have to prove anything.”

“I knew you were bluffing; I feel bad for Arrow Boy if this is his only release.”

“Shut up, maybe the reason you and Adora fuck so much is because of how unsatisfied you leave her.”

“That’s it, galley now. We’ll see if that mouth is as good at fucking as it is at flinging bullshit.”

Glimmer huffed, “fine, just so I can wipe that smug look off your face.”

The galley door hissed open as the two shoved each other inside. Bow and Adora were sitting on opposite sides of the booth and table along one wall. The room was surprisingly spacious for the size of the ship, and the combined kitchen and dining area had a whole table that could sit four. The athletic duo’s conversation was halted as they watched their girlfriend’s scowl at each other, oatmeal dripping from the spoons they held just near their mouths.

“Scoot over” Catra shot, venom from her argument spilling over. Adora obeyed and shimmied down the leather booth towards the wall as Catra plopped down beside her. Bow did the same as Glimmer took her place. The Best Friend Squad was reunited in an air so thick with tension that a match could light it. Bow and Adora exchanged glances of mild worry while Catra and Glimmer stared daggers toward each other.

After several long seconds, Catra reached out and grabbed Adora’s spoon out of her hand.

“Hey!” she shouted as Catra immediately dropped it on the floor between them.

“Oops” Catra let out a fake giggle, “I’m so clumsy. Sorry babe, I’ll get it.”

Catra slipped underneath the table and out of sight. The other three continued their silent staring, the vibe of the room reduced the extreme awkwardness as no sound escaped but the quiet clinking of Bow’s spoon on his bowl.

Suddenly, Adora’s eyes shot wide in alarm and her face flushed a bright crimson. Her teeth gritted tightly as she let out a forced chuckle, hands desperately grabbing the end of the table.

“Catra, honey” she sheepishly said, “have you got my spoon yet?”

Catra laughed from under the table, “yeah babe, won’t be down here much longer.” Her voice was pitched up in a sing song way that ticked Glimmer off.

“I’ll go help her” Glimmer said through a tight smile.

Adora practically died of shock at the words, “No no, I’m sure she-, “ she let out a slight moan before gripping the edges of her oatmeal bowl like her life depended on it.

Bow gawked as he looked between the two of them, his own eyes growing to the size of saucers in shock.

Glimmer sunk under the table without another word, and sure enough she saw exactly what she was expecting. Catra had slipped Adora’s sleep pants down to her thighs and was vigorously tonguing and sucking on her exposed penis. Without the table muffling the sounds, Glimmer was surrounded with the wet sounds of slobbery kisses and gagging.

Glimmer found herself getting cold feet, she should back out now. She still had the moral high ground here, she could tease Adora and Catra effortlessly forever for this stunt if she wanted to.

She made eye contact with Catra, and despite the Amazonian dick in her mouth, the cat managed to make a face that practically screamed smug superiority. Glimmer was not going to be stood up for this, the competitive part of her brain took power and she scowled in determination at the challenge presented. She grabbed the front of Bow’s shorts and yanked them down, he yelped above her and the distinct clank of his spoon falling into his bowl put a smile on her face. Making up for lost time in this race, Glimmer shoved her face into his waiting pussy and went to work with her tongue.

Up top, Adora had decided the best way not to look suspicious about her current predicament was to shove oatmeal into her mouth with her hand. Bow had seemed to simply shut down, mouth still hanging open like a dead fish as his brain could not handle the situation.

Catra picked up her pace, sandpaper tongue running circles over the head of Adora’s cock and padded hand violently pumping the shaft. She wrapped her hand around the base and shoved her face down, reaching halfway down the shaft before she felt her throat fill with Adora’s warm dick. She pulled back, leaving an audible pop as her lips left the member and slime trail of precum and saliva connected the two lovers.

Glimmer, not to be upstaged, lubed up her fingers with her own spit and shoved them into Bow’s entrance. No time for foreplay or gentleness, he needed him to cum now and that meant entering with two and a third on the way. She occupied his clit with her mouth, nibbling and biting the bud while licking up from where her fingers pounded. She curled them inside him, rubbing the tips along the top of his walls and paying extra attention to how he twitched at her touch.

Bow let out a loud moan before slamming his hand over his mouth. Adora, all the exposed skin above her tank top a bright red, sat with her oatmeal covered hands shielding her eyes.

“So, Glimmer, is she…” she said.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, she is. Catra?”

“Yes, Catra is… yeah Catra.”

Adora slammed her fist on the table as she let out a loud groan, eyes shut tightly. Bow followed suit, squealing as he desperately tried to hold himself up on the table.

Catra slipped a clawed finger into Adora’s asshole, pumping it in and out as she bobbed her head on Adora’s staff. Her other hand squeezed Adora’s cock like she was trying to strangle it, matching her mouth movements the opposite way as she milked Adora with all the intensity she could muster.

Glimmer dug her tongue as deep into Bow as she could, wriggling and lapping at the juices gushing from his entrance. One thumb was stationed near her chin, rubbing the lower parts of his labia and digging her fingernails into his ass. The other thumb furiously attacked his clitoris, ringing it left and right at the highest speed possible as her fingers pulled on his pubic hair.

Catra’s tail slapped Glimmer’s back, Glimmer kicked back. Catra shoved her ass back and slammed into Glimmer’s hip, sending the queen forward and smushing her nose into Bow’s pussy. Glimmer lifted her leg in the cramped space and kicked Catra’s back, sending her down and deepthroating the dick in her mouth.

Adora’s bowl snapped in half in her hands as she came, streams of semen erupting from her dick and pushing Catra back.

Several seconds later, Bow dug a hole into the plastic table with his spoon as he followed, squirting down his leg and wetting the upholstery.

Catra and Glimmer popped up from underneath the table, liquid cum dripping from the Queen’s mouth and a layer of thick white semen coating the cat’s face.

“I won” Catra beamed.

“No, because you had a head start! I made Bow cum quicker!”

“You’re fault for taking so long to get here, I made Adora cum first so I’m better.”

“Better at what, sucking dick? Anyone can do that.”

“Not anybody can suck that dick dry, I literally have the cum of the savior of the universe across my face.”

“Savior of the universe and she has to settle for a rough tongue and fangs.”

“Hey, fuck you!”

“Fuck you!”

Adora and Bow stared at each other, faces flushed and heads light and loopy. They giggled to each other as their girlfriend’s bickering faded behind the post nut euphoria.

Bow smiled, “I lasted longer.”

Adora frowned, “prove it.”


	2. Wild and Uncut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes to bone town with a feral Catra

Eighteen years ago, a small brown cat was born. Alone, stressed, and unable to even open her eyes, the man who had yanked her out of her mother’s stomach didn’t even bother to bring her back to the Fright Zone with him.

In another life he might have, she would have grown up under the watch of a cruel witch and used her tactical genius and pure rage to bring the Horde the closest to conquering the world it had ever come.

Yet now, in this world, he didn’t. He left the newborn on a pile of leaves on the outskirts of the Whispering Woods, letting Etheria itself decide her future.

Adora was not offered this luxury, she had grown in the Fright Zone under the watchful eye of that same witch. She had always felt something was missing in her life, a friend she could truly trust with her heart. Despite the tightness of her squad, her days training to become a soldier were lonely.

Maybe if she had a friend, she would have argued a bit more for having them join her on her first mission as Force Captain. Maybe she would have stolen a skiff to lighten the mood and bring a smile to their face. Maybe she would have discovered a sword and a new destiny to follow.

That didn’t happen of course, it was ridiculous, the execution of Thaymore went flawlessly and Adora celebrated with her battalion in the rubble of the rebel fortress. Soldiers danced and sang; they ate whatever food they could scavenge from houses and buildings and hooted and hollered as they threw more furniture into the bonfire.

Adora couldn’t help but sadly glance towards the village square, where a dozen deer people had been tied together. Captured before they could escape. Prisoners were easy for the Horde; the older ones could work in the factories or mines and young enough children were indoctrinated into the cadet program to become Adora’s replacement. In the eyes of Hordak, people were worth more alive than dead, which helped quell the sinking feeling in Adora’s gut.

She simply couldn’t shake the idea that she was doing something terrible, she was hurting people. The Horde had always told her they sought peace, but this village only seemed more chaotic once they arrived. They were the good guys, but it didn’t really feel like it.

Adora decided the best course of action would be a walk to clear her head. The Whispering Woods were extremely dangerous, another thing the Horde had told her, but for some reason she felt calmer in them. The trail she followed was winding and overgrown, but the faint sound of insects and the humid but clean air worked away her worries like they were exaggerated nothings.

She followed the sound of a quiet waterfall and entered a small clearing, in the center sat a crystal-clear lake that seemed to sparkle in the day’s light. The grass was a mix of green and purple and flowed lightly in the breeze, small wildflowers dotting occasionally and resembling the white dots in the night sky she would sometimes dream about.

All the serene beauty in this forgotten grove paled in comparison the to woman who resided within it. Adora was floored by the image of a lithe and lean figure perched on a rock in the middle of the pond. She splashed water across her skin, rubbing away the dirt and highlighting the curves of her own body with her fingers. Her tail swung lazily, tip dipping into the water and causing ripples in the glassy surface. She scratched her clawed hands through her massive mane of wet fur, exposing two large and cat-like ears. The woman yawned and stretched, poking out her perky breasts and showing of her tight stomach to the eyes she didn’t know were watching. Adora gasped when the forest nymph’s eyelids curled back, revealing striking blue and gold.

The two made eye contact and froze, Adora holding back her hungry gaze as droplets of water dripped down the woman’s face and off her chin.

“Uh, hi, I was just taking a walk and- “

The woman hissed, causing Adora to stagger back in surprise. Like a wild animal, the forest nymph rose to her feet but kept her hands firmly on the rocky perch. The fur across her body stuck up off her body as her tail flicked from side to side. She growled, a low and intimidating noise like that of a panther. The face of the woman stayed the same in pure beauty, but now it was accompanied with snarling lips and exposed fangs.

Adora stepped back, hands raised in surrender, “woah, I didn’t mean to peep I swear.”

The woman leaped from her rock and landed in the clearing a few yards in front of Adora. She let out a terrifying growl and stalked back and forth, sizing Adora up. Part of Adora was amused, Rogelio looked more like an animal than her and yet this woman was practically indistinguishable from a leopard in behavior. The other part was deathly frightened, and that was the one that caused her to unlatch her staff from her belt and extend it in anticipation for attack.

The beast launched forward, Adora braced herself for impact but was sent stumbling backwards anyway when the full force of the woman slammed into her. She held up her arm instinctively, waiting for the claws and teeth, but after a tense few seconds she felt nothing.

Slowly opening her eyes, Adora saw the feline above her, legs straddling her waist and inquisitive look along the furry face. The woman bent down and sniffed along Adora, starting with her hair and working her way across her face and into her neck.

Adora had a ridiculously hot and naked woman on top of her, thighs pushed against her hips and hot breath on her jaw. So, don’t blame her for how her body reacted.

Adora was flushed with blood to both her heads and lay on the grass so tense she could shatter her teeth. The woman above continued to sniff, down Adora’s front and farther towards her abs. The woman sank further, legs leaving Adora’s hips as she kept up her inspection. When the cat found the indent of Adora’s very hard penis, she began to paw at it. She nuzzled into Adora’s crotch and let out a loud purr, their eyes made contact again and the woman let out a pathetic mewl as she sat back onto her haunches.

“What the fuck is going on” Adora laughed to herself as the cat bit at the fabric of her pants. Adora stood and held her hand to her forehead to fight away the coming headache, she shook her head lightly in disbelief at the ridiculous scenario she had just found herself in.

When she dared to look back down towards the creature before her, she groaned at the sight of her down on her elbows and knees, tail flicking in front of the blonde woman as she raised her beckoning rear end skywards.

“Am I really going to do this?” Adora asked herself as she felt the nymph push her ass into Adora’s groin, rubbing her slick wet pussy across the dent in Adora’s very stained pants.

That stupid part of Adora’s brain that jumps into action first and asks questions later took hold, and Adora’s hands reached to her own waistband to pull down her garments. After a single excruciating second, Adora’s staff bobbed up from its prison and sat statuesque and proud in the warm air. Adora groaned as the cat continued shoving herself back into Adora, dick rubbing against the exposed fur of her naked ass. The gushing wet pussy below her coated Adora’s exposed crotch in juice and the woman practically howled with anticipation when she felt Adora poking into her.

Adora herself couldn’t wait a second longer and plunged into the nymph’s gaping entrance, she held tightly to her lover’s waist as the cat pounded back into her, legs shaking in the effort to keep herself from buckling to the pleasure. The cat screamed and meowed in pleasure, her rumbling purring reaching into Adora’s core. The sounds of the woman below her and the wet slaps of their sex left Adora’s mouth dry, the image of the lithe and sexy frame below her getting pounded into the dirt stirring her to go faster and harder.

Adora placed one hand on the woman’s back, between her shoulder blades, and pushed her down into the grass. The other grasped her thigh and yanking it back and off the ground. In this position, Adora began to jackhammer her, pounding her entire cock deep into the waiting pussy and relishing in the heat filled screaming below her.

The cat’s tail stiffened like a rod when she came, spasming below Adora’s rough hands. The sensation pushed Adora past the edge, and she unloaded her semen into the soaked pussy. Adora unceremoniously dropped the nymph onto the floor, desperately trying to keep her own balance with the dizzy euphoria of cumming and the pants and boxers still bundled around her ankles.

After a second, she regained her senses and noticed the cat rolling around on the floor. She was purring loudly, scratching her body against the grass and shaking back and forth in the dirt. I was a funny sight, and Adora unthinkingly reached down to try and pet the exposed tummy fluff.

The woman’s demeaner changed instantly, she hissed and slashed her claws at Adora, connecting across her chest and leaving four long lines across her jacket and muscle shirt. In a second, she was back up on all fours and bolted out of the clearing.

Adora held her hand to her chest and felt the torn fabric, she giggled a little to herself as the blush came over her. She looked at the part of the woods the woman had run off to. Catra, that’s what she would call her. Adora decided then and there that she had a new mission to go along with her Force Captain duties.

She was going to find that cat, catch her, and make it her pet.


	3. The One Where Adora Gets Pegged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets pegged in this one

“Hey, Catra?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering, this is just a question so don’t feel like you need to say yes or whatever, but maybe you could, you know, uh…. Fuck me in the ass with a strap maybe?”

Catra let out a very cute ‘humph’ as her whole body tensed at those words, casting a surprised expression towards Adora who sat stoically in the captain’s chair. An unseen consequence to their road trip and sticking two young couples in a space faring box with no natural light was that sex started to become the usual pastime. Six weeks into their trip and two weeks after their little competition in the galley and nobody even bothered hiding it anymore. Adora had drunk her coffee this morning right next to Glimmer getting eaten out on the counter. The atmosphere was rife with experimentation.

“It’s just a thought,” Adora continued, “but I know you don’t like having too much power or anything, so we don’t have to. I was just thinking about last night and how you jacked me off while we watched Glimmer get her ass pounded and I was kind of thinking the whole time that it’d be cool if, uh, you were doing that… to me. With the strap.”

Catra smirked, “who said I don’t like power?”

Adora frowned, “after like the second time we had sex and you cried.”

Catra shoved her, “I was making a joke. Do you want me to peg you?”

“I kind of just said that.”

“Ask again.”

Adora furrowed her brow but sighed and, without breaking eye contact, “Yes. Catra, I want you to peg me.”

Catra smiled and gave an ironic salute, “yes ma’am.”

The catgirl slinked off and Adora heard the door behind her hiss open and shut. Alone with her thoughts, she covered her head in her hands and squealed into her palms. Her face felt so hot she was expecting steam to form condensation on the blast windshield. She was still working on the whole ‘let yourself want things’ spiel, but usually Catra understood her enough to coax the desires out. There was no way Catra would have known this specific fantasy, so Adora truly had to lay her heart out bare and hope it worked out.

It was stupid, really, Catra wasn’t going to just leave her because she asked for a strap. Unfortunately, the anxiety that plagued Adora’s brain disagreed, and currently she imagined Catra stepping out the airlock instead of facing her again.

Her worries were slightly alleviated when Catra walked back through the door, but disappointment washed over instead when her hands were completely void of any toy.

“Ugh, Glimmer was using it. The bitch was just sucking on it like it could feel anything, gross.”

Adora looked off, “oh, oh well. Maybe some other time.”

“I had to fight her over it too, asshole.”

Adora laughed, “and you let Glimmer beat you?”

Catra cocked an eyebrow, “who said that?”

Adora looked, confused, as Catra plopped her butt onto the arm of the captain’s chair. She pulled down her pajama shorts and spread her legs, biting her lip as she stared Adora down.

Sure enough, there was the toy, shaft embedded deep into Catra’s pussy.

“Sparkle’s spit was good lube” she laughed, rubbing her own clit as she basked in Adora’s gaze.

Adora gawked at first, but lust took over and she began rubbing her hands up and down Catra’s thighs. She reached her hand on the plastic base of the strap, threading some fingers though the leather bands that dangled below them, and she slowly shoved the toy deeper. Catra let out a whine as her purring grew to a deafening decibel, she rocked back and forth and continued her assault on her own clit, head rolling back behind her in pleasure. Adora slowly pulled the toy back, each of the little notches built into the material making an audible pop as they left Catra’s entrance.

Catra squealed as the bulbous head of the strap escaped her clenching walls, her pussy twitching and gaping in its absence. She looked down to Adora sucking off the toy, savoring the taste of her girlfriend with dramatic and overplayed moaning.

“Here,” Catra tossed a small plastic bottle into Adora’s hand, “Glimmer and Bow apparently stocked a lot of these.”

Adora read the label, scratched in Bow’s handwriting with a marker was simply the word “LUBE.” Adora smiled at the melted form of Catra, sitting above her on the arm of the chair, she leaned in and gave the pussy in front of her a soft kiss before she pulled the bands around Catra’s legs. Lifting Catra slightly for a better angle, she buckled the strap and pulled the bands tight.

Catra ruffled Adora’s hair before jumping down to squat between Adora’s legs. Her hands felt Adora up, palms lazily drawing the outline of the very hard dick. A dick that Catra had to admit was impressive given it had cum all over her face just this morning.

Adora squirmed under her touch, anticipation and second thoughts melting together in her brain. She really wasn’t sure if she was ready for this, but the wait was killing her.

Catra grabbed the rim of Adora’s pants and boxers, pulling them down to her feet and getting lost in the view of the massive shaft pointed skyward. Out of habit she took it in her hand and began to slowly pump it, thumb swirling on the tip and coating the head in precum. Adora grabbed hold of the chair and bucked her hips forward, desperate for more touch. Catra responded by letting go and standing up, she reveled in the fact she could look down at her disheveled lover like this.

The strap touched Adora’s cock, the cold material sending a shiver up her spine. Adora reached down and grabbed them both in one hand, she began to jack off and moaned at the feeling of the plastic against the seam of her dick.

Catra giggled and took the bottle of lube, she poured it over the heads of the touching dicks and let Adora’s desperate hand rub the lotion in. Catra wasn’t about to let her ruin the fun early however, so she grabbed a hold of Adora’s wrist and pulled the hand off her shaft. She leaned forward, poking Adora’s pink asshole with the head of the toy. Adora gasped and held her fist to her mouth, but she didn’t break eye contact and she ushered Catra to go further.

Catra complied, slowly slipping the lubed strap further into the tight asshole. Once she reached the first notch, she looked up to Adora’s face. Her expression was that of a hard grimace, whole head flushed red with blush, but she maintained her stare with pleading eyes.

Catra continued, the first notch penetrated and Adora gave out a yelp, the second notch elicited a loud moan, the third and fourth popped in succession and caused Adora to scream in pleasure, bucking her hips up. Finally, Catra slipped the fifth notch in and bottomed out, she watched as Adora squirmed underneath her with a smirk.

“Fuck, fuck, oh shit that feels… fuuuuuuck.”

“Can I start moving?”

“Fuck, please do.”

Catra slipped the fifth notch out and then pushed it back in, with shallow thrusts she fucked Adora.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, please Catra, please, please, please, Catra!”

“What are you asking for Adora?”

“Fuck me, fuck me harder please. Fuuuuuck meee!” Adora squealed as Catra complied. She pulled out to the fourth notch, then dove back in. Then to the third notch, then to the second. She deepened each thrust, keeping to the rhythm of Adora’s expletives.

“How does it feel princess?”

“Like I’m pooping, but sexy.”

Catra slapped her thigh but giggled anyways, “shut up.”

Catra kept up the tempo as she fucked Adora, grooves of the toy scratching at Adora’s g-spot as her dick slapped into Catra’s stomach.

“Shit, Catra, I’m cumming.”

“That’s it baby, let it out.”

At the words, Adora’s hips bucked upwards and a stream of white liquid squirted from the tip of her dick. The semen fell to her abs, coating them in her own cum as she gasped for air.

Catra slowly pulled the toy out, when it was free from its prison, she hastily unbuckled it and threw it to the floor.

“Adora you’re so fucking hot” she said as she climbed onto the chair, grabbing a hold of the still throbbing dick and slipping it into her gushing pussy. She bobbed up and down, riding it for a few seconds as her fingers flicked at her clit and rubbed the folds around the entering dick.

“Catra, wait, I just came.”

“Give me a sec,” Catra gasped before she tensed up, fingers continuing to rub away. She pulled herself up and let Adora’s cock drop free, nanoseconds later she screamed as she squirted liquid across Adora’s abs and mixing the pussy juice with the still fresh cum.

Catra slumped back down and rested her head on Adora’s chest, the concoction of sex squished between their stomachs as they clung together in the afterglow.

“Told you she could handle it Sparkles,” Catra laughed.

“What?” Adora asked before she noticed two heads pop over the top of the chair.

“Fine, you got me there” Glimmer pouted.

“I’m impressed Adora, it took me a while to get used to anal” laughed Bow.

Adora looked down at the smiling Catra in her arms, “you made a bet on how good I was at getting pegged?”

“It was the only way she’d give me her strap.”

Adora groaned, “fine, and since they’re here they get to watch your first time with anal too.”

“Wait, what?”


	4. *Pacific Rim Voice* Double Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets fucked by two She-Ras

To Adora's credit, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

The Nights of Fright were Catra and Adora's favorite holiday. This is mainly because it was the only holiday the Horde celebrated, but also because it was right up their alley. A whole month dedicated to scaring each other shitless, dressing up as monsters or corpses and screaming like banshees, traumatizing Kyle for 30 days straight. Bow and Glimmer never seemed to get it, they even invented a silly tradition to give kids candies, but for everyone born and raised in the Fright Zone it was the time of year for parties, alcohol, and screams of terror.

Adora had come up with the perfect date plan for her and Catra. The Crystal Castle had been abandoned since Light Hope's death, but the facility still ran, and it still projected the inner thoughts and memories of its master, She-Ra.

So, in theory, if Adora kept thinking scary thoughts, she'd be able to summon any ghouls or creatures she wants to freak Catra out. Plus, if Catra herself got riled up enough the castle may project her fears for her.

Sure, there was the threat of exposing some childhood traumas, which seemed to happen every time Adora went in there, but it was an acceptable drawback.

It was going perfectly, Catra held her false demeanor of uninterest but gripped Adora's hand tightly every time a werewolf or zombie attacked them. Adora was having the time of her life, and when Catra let out a cute squeal at a jump-scare from a cartoon ghost, she felt nothing could ruin her day.

Then they entered the room. The walls flashed like a glitched screen before the couple found themselves ankle deep in snow in the colorful darkness of the Northern Reach. The sky was absent of stars, but instead huge and beautiful rivers of color swam above them in an enchanting aurora.

Adora scanned the landscape, confused, but cradling Catra close as she felt the smaller woman cower into her embrace.

Then Adora saw it, gold jutting out from the sea of white. It was her, well more specifically it was She-Ra. The She-Ra she was under the control of the First One's. It was kneeled on the ground, folded in on itself and facing away from the duo.

Adora took a step forward, the snow crunched under her boot and the She-Ra before her snapped its head back and made eye contact. Adora let out a shocked gasp as she saw its irises stained a deep and terrifying red. All across its face, down its neck, and across its arms were bulging veins of hateful and murderous crimson. The She-Ra screamed a metallic and bloody cry, launching off the ground and sprinting towards them with evil intent.

Adora, without a word, shifted into her own She-Ra form, standing just a few inches taller, more muscular, and built with love instead of conquering and control.

She swung her sword in a wide arc, aiming for the imitation's neck, but a red stained hand reached forward and grabbed the weapon by its blade.

The infected She-Ra cackled, an evil smirk across its face, but before it could capitalize on its advantage Adora landed a right-handed haymaker into the monster's gut. When the wrong She-Ra doubled over, Adora slammed her elbow into the back of its head and left it sprawling across the snow.

The true She-Ra morphed her sword into a shining rope and bound the beast’s arms and legs, it not recovering fast enough to give a struggle. Triumphantly she stood atop her foe, beaming at the flawless victory.

Catra began to laugh, but she still held herself in a reserved way that gave Adora a spike of anxiety. She stepped off the faker and rested a large hand of her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Catra relaxed, "I just didn't expect to get that nightmare again."

Adora frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Well, uh, when…" Catra hesitated, but steeled her resolve and kept going, "this was the only fight where I was really afraid. Afraid that you were going to really hurt me, kill me even. I was so reliant on you pulling your punches that the only time you didn't, I…"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, you're safe, you know I'd never hurt you."

The mood relaxed, Catra washing her initial panic away as she looked at the wriggling hulking creature below her.

"You know," Catra said, a darker emotion lacing her words, "I could really test you on that keeping me safe thing."

Adora was left oblivious to Catra's meaning as she used her foot to flip the Infected She-Ra over onto its back. It growled up at them, not much more than feral instincts behind its eyes.

"It does help seeing old you so vulnerable," Catra laughed as she stepped forward, placing a clawed and bare foot on the mirror She-Ra's crotch. "Always liked seeing you like this" she smiled as she put all her weight behind it, watching the imitation squirm under the painful contact.

"What are you… oh. Uh, this is kind of weird" Adora, still in the form of the true She-Ra, awkwardly stepped back from the situation unfolding before her.

"Oh please" Catra whined while digging her heel deeper into the groin of her prey, "not like you weren't planning a happy ending to this date anyways."

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't really thinking of this."

"I think we've done it enough to show I can take She-Ra's dick, but I'm kind of in the mood to see if I can take two, and if you're confident you can keep me safe then I'm not afraid of roid-rage down here" she accentuated her sentence by stomping down on the infected imitation.

"Um, okay, yeah I can get behind that. Ok, uh, how old was I at this battle… 19, I think? Ok." She knelt down to her double's face, talking in a low personal whisper, "so I know you're still in denial about the in love with Catra thing, you'll ignore those wet dreams and pretend you’re thinking about someone else when you jack off, but look. There she is, she's even got a boob window now, and thigh highs! You'll get some of that action if you behave, got it?"

The Infected She-Ra didn't seem to acknowledge the words in any obvious way, but her pupils did begin to flick up and down Catra's body, tinted with want. Adora took that as a yes.

Adora nodded to Catra, who couldn’t help the excited grin creep across her face. She leaned her body down, keeping her legs vertical, and traced her clawed fingers over the lump in the imitation’s shorts.

“I always hated these shorts” Catra laughed, “they look so stupid.” To prove her point, she dug the claw on her pointer finger into the fabric directly between the She-Ra’s thighs, and in one upward movement sliced a long hole all the way up to the frilly skirt around its waist.

Now free from its prison, the beast’s cock shot towards the sky and stood proud and stiff. It was nearly identical to the same dick Catra had spent the last few years gushing over, except for the pulsing red veins spiraling along its shaft. Catra placed the pad of her finger directly on the tip, covering the urethra like a cap, before slowly lifting her hand off. A slime trail of precum followed, and when the strand disconnected from its source, Catra brought the finger to her mouth and sucked.

“Mmmmm, that’s good” she smirked.

“Getting a bit jealous over here,” Adora joked from her position knelt near the monster’s head. “So, what exactly is the plan?”

“Bring any lube?” Catra questioned, already slipping out of her body suit, and discarding the pieces in the snow. Despite the scenery, they were still inside the Crystal Castle, which gave the rather strange feeling of trudging through thick snowflakes while breathing in warm and musty air. It did give Catra the advantage of not having to fuck with the suit on however, Adora had a habit of destroying it if she did.

Adora frowned and turned back to her doppelganger, she grabbed it by the hair and yanked its head up, “don’t move.” Her gaze stared fire into the monster’s eyes, and the imitation faltered slightly.

Satisfied, Adora closed her eyes and in a flash the bindings were gone, replaced by the sword of protection in her hand. Adora focused harder, and in another flash, it turned into a squirt bottle.

Adora laughed out loud, held her hand up to the nozzle and squeezed it slightly, out came shiny and sticky liquid.

“That is so fucking stupid,” Catra laughed, in the process of positioning herself over the clone’s exposed member. She lowered her pussy onto the throbbing head, slowly sinking down until the tip entered. Suddenly, two strong and veined hands grabbed a hold of her waist and forced her down, all near ten inches disappearing in an instant as Catra bottomed out with a scream.

In a second, Adora wrapped her stronger arms around the fake’s neck in a headlock. “Drop the hands,” she growled, and the monster conceded. “Try that again and I’m snapping it,” Adora strengthened the threat by turning the imitation’s head in a slow and deliberate motion, proving she could do it.

“I’m fine Adora,” Catra laughed, “It just surprised me.”

Adora huffed and dropped the headlock, standing and making her way behind Catra. She focused herself, refusing to take her eyes away from the beast, and in another flash of light her usual She-Ra garbs were lost to the ether. Standing 7’5 and a quarter ton of muscle, the true She-Ra was a sight to behold, and Catra couldn’t help but look back at the exposed and glistening abs under the aurora borealis. Adora squirted the nozzle into a very large lump into her hands, quickly slathering the liquid across her own very erect dick. She sat down on her knees, positioning herself forward in between the double’s spread legs. Slowly and carefully, she began to slip her member into Catra’s waiting asshole. Each inch took several seconds, Adora not wanting to overwhelm or hurt her girlfriend, until she settled at a comfortable depth. She felt her balls slap onto the She-Ra below her, and the trio sat quietly for a few seconds to collect themselves.

The infected She-Ra wasn’t keen on waiting very long, and she began to pump her hips up and down, fucking Catra in messy and heated movements.

“I can, ah, I can tell you were a virgin” Catra laughed.

Adora felt a bit proud of her clone, Catra’s shallow moans and expletives fueled her ears and she slowly began to join in. She alternated the movements, one dick sliding deeper as the other slid out and vice versa. Catra’s arms gave out almost immediately and she collapsed onto the clone’s chest, squealing in pleasure as the slight change in angle let Adora go a bit deeper into her ass.

Adora picked up the pace, pounding deeper and faster, outpacing her mirror and fucking Catra into the warm giantess underneath them. With each thrust Catra moved a bit more forward, the clone’s own cock slowly slipping from her gushing pussy until it flopped out, hitting Adora in the thigh.

Immediately the monster’s demeaner changed, it screamed a metallic shriek and grabbed Catra’s skull in her hand. The other hand wrapped around the smaller woman’s entire thigh, forcing a small distance between them and letting the beast shove its dick back into her folds, it slammed its hips upwards, loud clapping as the double fucked her with all the intensity it could muster.

Catra screamed, pleasure quickly replaced with panic as the beast’s palm covered her entire face. Adora reacted immediately, launching forward, she wrapped both her hands around its neck and shoved its head into the snow.

“Hurt her and I’ll annihilate you,” Adora growled, tightening her grip, and watching the red eyes below her shimmer in fear. Obediently, the monster pulled its hands away and dropped back into the snow, both cocks still and quiet inside Catra as Adora let her take a breath.

Adora looked down at her girlfriend, squashed in between the two amazons and wrapped in Adora’s arms as they kept their hold on the clone’s neck.

“We should stop” Adora said, slowly beginning to pull out.

“NO! No, I just need a sec, uh, start up slow again,” Catra pleaded, voice rugged and quiet, “please?”

“You sure?” Adora asked.

Catra placed a comforting hand on Adora’s bicep, she pushed her body upwards, so her furry back was covered by Adora’s front. Adora felt the fur of Catra’s shoulder’s tickle her exposed nipples, she curled in on herself to plant a kiss to the top of Catra’s head before she began again.

“Slow, got it” Adora threatened, keeping eye contact with the creature. It didn’t acknowledge, but it kept its red irises on Adora and she took it as an understood.

The two She-Ras found their rhythm, this time they pumped simultaneously, balls slapping into each other as the two bottomed out at the same time. Adora released one hand from the creature’s neck, wrapping her strong arm around Catra and holding her in place as the pace began to pick up. Catra wrapped it in a big hug, shoving her face into Adora’s hand and marking it with her scent.

Catra began to mumble to herself, letting out a mewl and loud squeals as the two massive cocks stretched her walls. Her tail flicked back and forth, slapping Adora’s side, and she shook and shivered with pleasure.

“Adora, I- I-, keep… please.”

Adora leaned into her ear, “what is it? What do you want?”

“I- ah, stand up, ah…”

Adora frowned but obeyed as she began to slowly slide out.

“NO! Don’t take it, ah, keep fucking me” Catra whined, voice barely able to escape between moans.

Adora understood, she made eye contact with her infected double and began to pull it up by its neck. The creature groaned but complied, planting its feet and hands in the snow. Adora, right hand still gripping the imposter’s neck and left arm embracing Catra and pulling her close, began to rise with the beast in tow.

The two giants stood, repositioning themselves and resting Catra on their cocks. The cat girl squirmed, cursing to herself as gravity forced her down on the massive staffs.

Adora wrapped a big hand underneath Catra’s armpit, taking a good hold and slowly pulling her up and pushing her down their shafts. The two She-Ras began to match the movements with the pumps of their hips, slick and lube dripping off of their connected groins into the snow below.

The Infected She-Ra grabbed hold of Catra’s hips, pumping faster and harder. Adora felt a need to intervene again, squeezing the neck in her hand, but she took a second to listened to the noises coming from Catra’s mouth.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, oh please, please, please, shit, oh fuck, deeper.”

Adora smirked and decided to keep up, she fucked Catra’s asshole with as much force as her inhibitions would allow her, savoring how tight her ass squeezed her cock. A spike of pain flashed through Adora’s arm as Catra latched her teethy jaws around her wrist. Judging by how much Catra was shaking in her arms, she had probably just come, but right now Adora was focused on one thing: beating her clone.

She pumped faster, deeper, slammed into Catra’s ass harder. She met up with the infected monstrosity’s power, two She-Ra’s putting as much into this fuck as they could.

Adora felt her end reaching, but she wasn’t going to lose. She forced the doppelganger’s face upwards, staring a fiery challenge into their eyes, she could see on its face that it wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“Cum,” she commanded with a squeeze of her hand around its neck, instantly the twin faltered, ejecting a buckets worth of semen in Catra’s entrance. Battle won, Adora followed less than a second after, pouring the contents of her balls into Catra’s asshole.

The trio slumped into each other, but the room glitched and flickered and the evil copy was gone. Adora fell forward, barely catching herself before she squashed a limp Catra beneath her. Energy spent, she morphed back into her smaller form, and slumped onto the cold hard floor next to her lover.

Adora turned to look at Catra, whose eyes were almost completely lidded shut.

“So, good date?” Adora laughed.

“Given… that I….” Catra tried to talk through rugged breaths, “came four times…. I say yeah.”

“Only four?” Adora smiled, “I can keep going. Maybe I can summon a werewolf version of me to continue where we left off.”

Catra punched her but curled forward and cuddled up next to Adora. Adora smiled and pulled her into a hug, standing up and carrying Catra out of the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/catgirlmiodaaa/status/1311757741120253953?s=19


	5. A Wolf's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra catches the Werewolf Adora and has a little fun at her expense
> 
> CONTENT WARNING
> 
> Some dubious consent, bordering on non-con. Adora tries to say no but she gives in pretty quick.

Catra sat high in the tree, idly picking her teeth with one of the many throwing daggers tied around her belt. With such a little lead as she got, it was one of those jobs that meant hours of waiting with only seconds of action.

The last part was why she chose to be a monster hunter, but at least with Griffons or Wyverns they had a lair one can storm.

Werewolves were harder, especially when nobody in the little town that paid her seemed to know who it was.

Catra could go the safe route, do some investigating, find the monster while it was still in its human form. But what was the fun in that?

Instead her plan was simply. Slaughter a pig in a clearing, smear its blood over the nearby trees, and wait. It wasn't a perfect plan, too many variables, but Catra smiled as it worked like a charm.

Out from the brush emerged the beast, a hulking wall of muscle and golden fur. It stood on its hind legs but hunched from the bulk of its arms, sniffing around the clearing. Seeing the pig carcass before it, the monster launched forward and snapped the swine into its jaws, swallowing chunks of muscle and bone whole.

Catra positioned herself on the branch, pulling her crossbow from her back and slotting in a silver tipped arrow. Closing one eye to aim, she pulled the trigger, and hit a bullseye right into the beast's shoulder.

It howled and screeched in pain, a faint mist of steam emanating from the wound as the metal burned its skin. In a slash of its claws, it tore the arrow out, along with a layer of skin and fat with it.

Catra jumped from her perch, landing gracefully to her feet. The beast turned its head in an instant, it screamed a terrible roar as it saw its foe and launched forward on all four paws. Catra pulled out three throwing knives, kicking off with her legs she ran to the beast's right, launching the daggers into the open wound as it tried to turn to meet her.

The monster didn't seem to flinch, closing the distance in seconds and wrapping a massive paw around her leg. Catra yelped as she was thrown into the air but took ahold of her bearings quickly and used the height advantage to launch another knife into the beast's spine. This it did react to; it roared in pain and strained its arms to reach behind it and pull the weapon out.

Catra landed back in her feet, she had that nickname for a reason, and in a second redrew her crossbow. Slotting in another silver arrow, she took aim at the beast's jugular.

She pulled the trigger and stood firm as the arrow whisked forward, barely missing the monster's throat and instead imbedding itself into its lower jaw.

Catra cursed to herself as the werewolf ripped the arrow out and snapped it in two, shooting a glare of rage and hate into the hunter's eyes. She threw more knives, each digging deep into the wolf's arm but not stopping the creature from barreling forward with an intent to kill.

"Time for plan B" Catra uttered to herself, she shot forward into a sprint, ducking under the beast's swiping claw as she made a break for the tree she had been lazing in.

The monster continued its pursuit, not noticing the way Catra leaped over a small pile of leaves until its own foot fell into the space. With a sickening snap, the bear trap was sprung, and the monster screamed in pain as its tibia was broken in two.

Catra cackled in sadistic glee as it tried to pull back, only to realize it was now chained to two trees on opposite sides of the clearing. It wasn't really Catra's style, she preferred killing them with her own skills, but she knew when it was time to play dirty.

She slumped back onto the tree, pulling a stick of jerky from her pouch, and gnawing on it as she watched the monster struggle and wail.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Adora awoke, her first thought was only pain. Searing, scorching pain unlike anything she'd ever felt in her life. From her shoulder to her leg, the entire right side of her body was nothing but howling, screaming hurt.

It took a terrible amount of effort to open her eyes, down her arm was a caking layer of dried blood, slashes and marks littered what skin was still exposing, and her right foot and lower leg ached in a horrible way. The transformation process had healed her for the most part, but the scars and soreness left their mark.

Adora tried to move, but instantly she felt the binds keeping her in place. A chain of metal was tightly wrapped around her arms behind her, the end extending past a tree and looping back around to connect to a heavy metal collar wrapped around her neck. If she pulled on her arm bindings, the collar would strain against her neck. If she pulled on the collar, the loops around her arms got tighter.

Adora's jaw ached, a full pain like she had been punched, and when she tried to move it, she realized a metal cage was strapped over her face. The short muzzle started from below her chin and looped up to above her nose, giving only a tiny amount of room to move her mouth.

"Morning puppy," came a raspy voice from her left, Adora shot her head but instantly regretted the movement as a shock of pain shot through her spine. Sitting on a small, rolled up sleeping cot was a dark-skinned woman. Her eyes were intense, terrifying, and she cleaned under her nails with the tip of an arrow that had been snapped in two.

"What happened?" Adora strained to say, the muzzle only giving her enough room to mumble.

"Oh, sweet little wolfy, you got caught. No more terrorizing for you."

Adora scowled, "I don't terrorize, I come to these woods every month, so I don't hurt anyone."

Catra laughed, "and you think that works? I didn't bother bringing up the subject of the dead, but given how afraid everyone seemed, I'd expect some blood on your hands."

"No," Adora pleaded, mostly to herself, "I wouldn't, even in that form."

"Maybe, some people's wills are strong enough to keep some sense of morals. Usually not when they're in heat though."

She said it like it was just a fact about the weather, but Adora yelped in surprise and tried to suppress a blush, "how… how did you…"

Catra laughs, "the cute barmaid who hired me to kill you, the pudgy short one, went on and on about how this time of year they are kept awake by constant howling and a horrible stench. Kind of obvious to anyone who knows their stuff."

Adora's scowl deepens, face still flushed with blush, "so why haven't you killed me yet?"

Catra checked her nails, seemingly uninterested in the conversation, "wanted to see the face underneath the monster. Figured I'd you were hot enough this would be a great opportunity."

Adora started to panic, "opportunity for what?"

"Well," Catra smirked and finally made eye contact, "I've never fucked a werewolf before."

Adora couldn't help the moan escape from her lips, instantly primal instinct started to fill her mind and screamed nothing but 'MATE, MATE, MATE.'

Catra smirked, “You like that idea, don’t you?”

The hunter pulled herself forward, closing the gap between the two and entering Adora’s personal space. Immediately the smell of a human, a sexually active woman coming on to her nonetheless, caused a striking heat to pierce her core. Adora whimpered as pheromones filled her brain, practically screaming at her not to resist.

Catra draped herself across Adora’s naked form, laying her cheek on the werewolf’s shoulder with one hand rubbed her back and another traced the lines of her abs. She pulled a leg up, rubbing her thigh along the larger woman’s waist.

“You’re desperate for this, you want this, more than anything” Catra teased, “let me do this and I’ll kill you quick.”

Adora swallowed hard but fought her instincts. “No” she choked out, “don’t touch me.”

Catra frowned, but it was quickly replaced by a dark and playful smile. “Fine, let’s play a game then. You resist me till I get bored and I’ll let you off scot free, deny I ever saw you. Cave and I get a lay and the money from bringing your head.”

Adora growled, “fuck off.”

“Either that or I’ll just cut to the chase and finish this now,” Catra flipped out one of her knives, playing with it between her fingers before resting the tip on Adora’s chest. Using her palm, she slowly pushed it forward, a bead of blood ran down from the cut. Adora grunted at the pain, bucking her hips up again. Catra pulled the knife down slowly, leaving a skin-deep red line through the middle of her sternum.

“Okay,” Adora gasped, “okay, I take you’re deal.”

“Good puppy,” Catra smiled. Adora tensed at the words, eyes shut as hard as possible as the sent of slick hit her nose. She felt a hand gently stroke her face and saw a dark shadow through her eyelids. Against her judgement, she cracked one open, and moaned at the sight. Catra was positioned over her, a leg on each side of the kneeling Adora, pants stripped to the floor and wet pussy exposed to the air. She stroked her folds, biting her lips as she kept intense fiery eye contact. The smell was ruining Adora, sweet sweat and dripping sex overriding every sentient part of her brain, replacing it with pure animalistic desire.

Catra leaned down and hooked her fingers on the cage of Adora’s muzzle, yanking her up as high as the chains would allow. She tested it, shaking Adora’s head left and right. Smug in the knowledge that the barrier remained secure on Adora’s face, she spit onto it.

The saliva dripped from the cage bars, dropping onto Adora’s lips. She tried her best to fight it, scowled with all her might to force her face to stay still, but slowly her lips parted and her tongue lapped up the liquid it could reach.

Catra laughed, she shoved Adora down to the floor and climbed on top of her. She pulled herself across Adora’s front, leaning her elbows on the werewolf’s shoulders and letting the woman get a view of her perky breasts. Her hands reached into Adora’s tangled blonde hair, threading through the tears and dirt, before gripping hard and yanking Adora’s head back.

Catra licked the muzzle, from Adora’s chin to the bridge of her nose. She tongued the gaps in the mesh, spitting occasionally and smiling as Adora lapped up anything that touched her lips. She wrapped a hand around the chain leash, Adora strained against the binds on her arms as they tightened with the tug. With both hands holding Adora’s head in place, Catra stood, positioning her thighs on each side.

Adora almost cried as the gushing sex of Catra’s pussy came within centimeters of her face. The smell was making her dizzy with want, she began grinding her legs together in an attempt to quell her own desires below her.

Catra smirked at the sight of the werewolf trying to masturbate without her hands, “you want to fuck this pussy yet?”

Adora tried to form a word, she only needed one word, but instead all that escaped her mouth was a sob. Every breath filled her head with lust, every swallow was a taste of Catra that she desperately craved for more of.

Catra grew impatient with the lack of answer, she lowered herself down and grinded her entrance across the muzzle. Adora’s teary eyes stared as she saw the folds of her labia indent from the mesh and the nub of her clitoris brush against the bars. Catra let out a moan, pulling Adora’s head into her crotch to get as much friction as possible.

Adora desperately sucked and licked at any drop of cum that dripped onto her face, her minded completely clouded in dark lust. The desperation for more touch, to feel her lips on Catra’s pussy, to finally find that release and fuck this hunter with all the might a werewolf can muster.

Catra noticed, looking down at Adora’s flushed face, she let out a sultry purr as she ground down on the metal restraint.

“You want to fuck me yet?”

Adora was sobbing with want, nothing escaped her mouth, but she forced the muscles in her neck to form a quick nod.

Catra laughed, the movement grinding the muzzle against her, “too late, I’m bored.”

Catra dropped Adora like a discarded sack of dirt, she walked to her clothes and began to put them on without giving Adora the satisfaction of even a glance back.

Adora whined, “please.”

“Oh, come now beasty, don’t look so sad, you won! I’ll let you free, nobody will know.”

Adora was crying, straining against her chains and collar, “please, I need-, please…. Fuck me please.”

“Sorry, not a fan of dogs,” Catra laughed.

Adora yanked on her chains, ignoring how the pressure on her neck was restricting her windpipe. Pure animalistic instinct to breed controlled her body, and she screamed as she forced her way forward.

Catra’s laugh began to die down, replaced by slight panic. The woman was a werewolf, but it was midday, even despite her impressive muscles she’d never be able to break those chains.

The tree on the other hand…

A sickening snap cracked though the air, the looped chain crushing the bark underneath it as Adora pulled forward.

“I think this is were I’ll take my leave, be a good girl and don’t ruin my reputation by going on a murderous rampage because of a little orgasm denial.” Catra took off in a sprint, disappearing almost instantly into the forest.

With one last pull, the tree snapped in half at its base and Adora stumbled forward, still restrained but also free. She took a deep smell, catching Catra’s scent and bolting forward as fast as her legs could carry her.

Adora huffed though the muzzle, she was going to catch that woman and she was going to fuck the lights out of her even if it meant death.

Slowly however, Adora began to lose the scent of her prey. She desperately searched, storming forward in the last direction she had smelt that wonderful pussy, before she was brought to an immediate halt when she slammed into the body of a woman.

Adora growled, vision hazy and senses still in overdrive, her mind still screaming at her to MATE! MATE! MATE!

“Adora?”

The sound of her name snapped her back into reality, grounding her in the world outside of her desperate desire to fuck the woman who tormented her.

“Oh my god, Adora, what happened to you?”

“Glimmer?” Adora sighed, the pain from earlier combining with the exhaustion of running nonstop for miles.

“Why are you all chained up? Why are you naked? Were did you come from?”

Adora stumbled forward and fell to the ground. Glimmer was down next to her in a second, desperately clutching the larger woman’s shoulders and shaking her awake.

“Adora, what’s going on!? Tell me!?”

Adora coughed, “you know that monster hunter you hired?”

“Yeah? Did she do this to you? I’m so sorry Adora, I never should have hire-“

“Do you,” Adora heaved, “do you have her number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tweet
> 
> https://twitter.com/himbomiisu/status/1312559630980206594?s=19


	6. Catra's Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora can't resist Catra's dress, even if that means having a blowjob near the snack bar and a creamepie in the bathroom

It was really hard to keep her eyes off Catra.

In general, Adora was always the one who wore dresses and Catra wore the suits. It fit their dichotomy, Adora thought, plus Catra was so fucking hot in them. Except that the messy maroon suit that eighteen-year-old Adora had masturbated to constantly had nothing on the slick and black form-fitting gown Catra was trotting in right now. It was completely backless, so low cut that her tail stuck out the top. The front at least went up to her neck, but a black mesh covered the top of her chest exposing her cleavage almost to the nipple. That wasn’t even mentioning the thigh slit! It was so high it’d make Hordak gasp, if Adora stared hard enough she could glimpse the black lacey lingerie poking through the top. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination, practically shrink wrapped to her form and the sight of her waist made Adora fucking insane with want.

In comparison, Adora’s dress was pretty plain. It was a pillowy white gown, expanding at her hips into a Victorian-style look that made Adora feel too modest if anything. It hid her boner, at least.

So here Adora stood, sipping some punch from a wine glass as she watched Catra laugh at whatever joke Scorpia made from across the ball room. She had excused herself half an hour ago because, to be honest, she had been seconds away from ripping that black dress off and having Catra in front of everyone.

“Adora!” came a booming voice from her left, finally tearing her hungry eyes from her very sexy wife.

“Huntara! You’re here! I wasn’t expecting to see you in Brightmoon.”

“Eh, thought I’d try out something poshy every once in a while,” she smiled. “You think I captured the look?”

Huntara spun with her arms spread and Adora fought not to bite her lip. She wore a deep red and black suit, slightly too small for her given how her muscles bulged from behind the jacket. It was hot as fuck, and Adora may have forgotten about Catra for a second as she drew her gaze up and down the muscular woman’s form.

“It’s… wow. You look amazing!”

“Thanks, I’m hopin’ to snag some rich girl tonight if you know what I mean” she winked and mocked a playful elbow. Adora was glad she didn’t actually make contact as the seams in the jacket’s armpit looked like they were close to a premature death.

Adora blushed a bit but counteracted with a cocked brow and sly smile. “Well, you didn’t hear this from me, but- “

“What’s going on here?” Catra called as she walked in on the conversation, still much smaller than either of the two since she refused to ever wear heels.

Adora gaped like a fish as she very quickly remembered where her mind was just a few seconds ago. Fuck, Catra was so hot. She was so fucking hot, fuck. Fucking hell she was…

“Nothing to be worried about kitty,” Huntara laughed, “just getting a fellow lesbian’s opinion on my look.”

Catra cupped her chin in thought and looked Huntara up and down, yet her eyes betrayed her play as they filled with dark jealousy. “You look good, but maybe hit on the girls that aren’t married.”

Huntara laughed a booming laugh with a huge smile, “yes ma’am. I’ll be on my way now; I see a particularly buff moth that might need a spotting partner.” She winked and sluggishly walked off into the direction of the dance floor, leaving the couple to themselves.

“That was kind of mean” Adora scolded, desperately trying with all her might to keep her eyes on Catra’s face.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, you’re right. I really shouldn’t get jealous like that.”

Adora giggled, “I don’t mind a little jealously. Makes me know I’m wanted.”

Catra smiled and bumped her shoulder against Adora’s, “you’re wanted with your friends. Why are you still sulking in the snack bar?”

Adora just barely managed to stomach a gasp when she felt Catra’s bare skin on hers, “I, uh, I’m just a little tired, or something. You know how, uh, y’know.”

Catra cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but after a second it devolved into a devilish smile that exposed a shiny fang that made Adora’s heart skip a beat.

“Your voice is deeper” she teased.

“A bit parched,” Adora lied with an empty cup in her hand.

“Your pupils are dilated.”

“It’s bright in here.”

“Your face is flushed.”

“I’m hot.”

Catra smiled as she pulled herself closer, hugging one of Adora’s arms and leaning up to whisper in her ear.

“You’re horny.”

Adora sputtered, “I, I’m not, shut up.”

Catra traced a finger up Adora’s spine, firmly resting her hand on the back of Adora’s neck.

“So, who did it?” she purred.

Adora swallowed, “who?”

“Who made you this way? Was it Huntara’s suit?”

Adora shook her head and cleared her throat, “not specifically.”

“Then who?”

Adora was feeling very lightheaded at the prompting as Catra twirled her fingers through her hair and pulled her lips to plant a kiss on her ear.

“You” Adora gasped, “you and that stupid dress.”

Catra smiled, fangs in full bearing, “want me to help with that?”

“Honey, I am way too far gone for you to help me here.”

Catra just smiled, took a look around the ball, placed her fingers over her lips in a shushing motion, and kneeled down. Adora followed her down with her eyes which widened to saucers as Catra lifted the bottom of her dress, disappearing underneath without a trace as the poofy material hid her completely. The new warmth of another person in-between her legs shot right to Adora’s groin, and she felt Catra’s finger loop around the bottom of her panties and pull.

Catra smiled at the view, a small amount of light pierced the fabric and she could see Adora’s cock strain against the underwear it was confined to. Her body was sandwiched perfectly in Adora’s legs, she felt up the thighs on each side of her head and left sweet kisses on the juicy muscular meat surrounding her. She felt Adora twitch above her, the dress she was hidden in moving as she shifted from one foot to the other. Catra was already feeling the thrill of public sex, how easy it would be for them to be discovered, and it just fueled her more as she leaned up and licked a striped across Adora’s balls.

Adora bit her tongue and glanced in every direction, keeping watch to make sure nobody could tell what was happening. It was pretty hard when her eyes kept rolling back every time she felt soft kisses on her testicles, Catra’s nose touching the bottom of her shaft as she suckled and tongued the sack. A slight nip almost sent Adora sprawling on the floor, she desperately gripped the snack table to hold her balance and gave up the watch as she shut her eyes in pleasure when the scratchy tongue moved up from her balls to draw circles on the bottom of her dick.

Catra reached up and squeezed Adora’s ass, pulling herself up further to start nipping and licking the bottom of Adora’s cock. She wrapped her lips around it and moved her head left and right, leaving a trail of saliva across the bottom of her dick. She paused occasionally, suckling on the skin and twirling her rough tongue in circles. She reveled in every twitch and awkward movement Adora made, smiling as she nibbled while Adora kept switching her weight bearing leg. Beginning back at the balls, she lapped a long stripe up all the way to the head, placing a small kiss right on the tip as she did.

Adora shoved her palm onto her mouth, forcing back a moan as she felt Catra’s lips slowly envelop her cock’s head. Her face burned in embarrassment and she desperately searched for anybody who could see what felt like such an obvious event. Her heart sank as she saw Huntara returning and staring right at her on the way.

“HUNT- ahem, Huntara! You’re back” Adora squeaked.

“Yeah” the purple woman sighed, “she’s married too it seems. Just not my luck today.”

“Well, uh, it’s Bow and Glimmer’s anniversary, so marriage is kind of the theme.”

“I noticed” Huntara frowned, “I can’t see the appeal. Sex with one person for more than year just seems boring.”

Adora gasped as Catra bit down lightly on her shaft, “It really isn’t.”

Huntara kept talking about Mara knows what, Adora really couldn’t pay attention as Catra picked up the pace. Whether it was to fluster Adora as much as possible or to get this stupid idea over with, Adora had no idea, but Adora knew she wasn’t going to last much longer as Catra blew her.

“And he was all like, ‘am I right, or am I right?’, SHUT UP! You aren’t right!”

“mmhm” Adora forced a smile as she pretended to listen to her ramblings, her brain much to focused on the tip of her cock as she felt the warmth of the back of Catra’s throat. She could here some faint noises now, no doubt Catra’s moans as she deep throated her wife right in front of her old crush. This was definitely on purpose, Adora thought, some sick power trip or something.

“And after that, I always ask if she’s taken beforehand. Finding the husband watching me rail his wife from inside the closet is a massive mood killer”

“Sounds rough” Catra mumbled to herself as she pumped Adora’s shaft in one hand, sucking on the head and digging her claws into Adora’s ass. She pulled herself forward, only getting halfway down Adora’s frankly ridiculously large dick before she felt it bottom out. Fuck did she want this inside of her so bad, this was a bad idea. She always got horny after giving head, and this dress didn’t exactly hide the scent of her wet pussy. Luckily this party was mostly humans and elves, but god forbid if any race with a half good nose walked up to them now. Under Adora’s dress was basically a hotbox of sex, it reeked, and it was driving Catra down the road of lust way too fast. She was really contemplating what she could do to have Adora fuck her right now.

“OH FU-fuck… shit” Adora moaned, drawing Huntara’s attention away from her monologue. She looked Adora up and down, paying special attention to Adora’s red face and refusal to keep eye contact.

Huntara smiled, placing her hand next to Adora’s, and leaning into her bubble, “I see you two are enjoying yourselves.”

“I don’t, what are you, Catra isn’t even here” Adora strained through a forced laugh.

“I didn’t take you for an exhibitionist Blondie.”

“I’m really not” Adora gasped, “this was kind of an exception.”

Catra writhed Adora’s dick with both hands, mouth open and tongue out underneath her urethra, she pumped like her life depended on it.

Adora stumbled forward, Huntara caught her and Adora grasped onto the suit jacket for support. She screamed into the woman’s chest as she came, gripping so tightly that the strained seams finally snapped. Huntara laughed as she patted Adora’s back, Catra lazily suckling and drinking every drop of semen she could.

“That was hot” Huntara laughed as Catra rose from behind, hair slightly disheveled and a pouting frown on her face. She pulled Adora off the Amazonian warrior, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to the exit.

“Hey, let me join you freaks sometime!” Huntara called out behind them, Catra frowning as people turned their heads in confusion. She closed the doorway to the hall behind her as she heard the booming laughter pick up.

“Where are we going?” Adora whined, desperately trying to stand upright as Catra dragged her through the palace, head and feet not quite in sync after that orgasm.

“To finish this away from her” Catra shot.

“Aw, you are jealous.”

“My wife was cuddling up to the woman who you, and I quote, would totally fuck if we had a cheat day.”

Adora frowned and pulled Catra to a stop, “hey, that was just a joke, and I only fell because you give the best blowjob in the universe.”

Catra continued to pout, looking off to the side and avoiding eye contact.

“Hey,” Adora said as she placed a hand on Catra cheek and pulled her face close, “you’re the only one for me. I’m yours till the end of the world, I promise.”

Catra smiled, “reciting your proposal? Really?”

“Oh please, I know you love the sappy stuff.”

They kissed, Adora tasting herself on Catra’s lips and basking in finally being able to touch her wife. Sure, the hallways weren’t much better, but nobody was here, and her hands desperately searched their way across the fur on Catra’s back.

“Adora” Catra gasped in-between the kisses.

“My turn” Adora smirked as she pulled Catra into the bathroom nearby. Luckily it was also empty, but really it wouldn’t matter all that much as Adora shoved her wife into the first stall.

“Hey, don’t ruin the dress.”

Adora chuckled, “that dress is not surviving.”

She pushed her forward, Catra placed her hands on the toilet lid as Adora pulled her back end up into the air. Taking a moment to fondle the plump ass in front of her, Adora took a hold of the bottom of the low cut back and pulled, tearing a line down the seam, and ruining the fabric.

“What the hell!? Now I’m going to walking around with my ass out!”

“You won’t be able to walk anywhere after this” Adora smiled as she tore a hole in the front of her own dress. She fished her dick out, still rock hard and glistening from Catra’s saliva. Catra bit her lip as she looked over shoulder at the sight behind her. Adora put a light slap on her ass cheek, holding the meat in her hand and squeezing. Catra let out a whimper, she was already soaked from earlier and she needed this bad.

Adora slid in Catra’s pussy slowly at first before losing her patience and slamming the last few inches down, bottoming out with a grunt as Catra moaned. Neither of them was particularly in the mood for dragging this out, and they showed with the force Adora’s dick made while slamming into Catra’s walls. Catra’s arm gave out and she slumped onto the toilet, covering her face in her hands as she was pounded against it.

Adora began to groan as she felt Catra tighten around her, “fuck, fuck Catra, fuck you’re so good.”

Catra began to mumble to herself, voice rising a few octaves as Adora lifted her off the ground with each thrust. At the noises, Adora picked up the pace. She slammed her dick into her wife’s gushing sex like she was planning to finish this little stunt immediately. Of course, when Catra began to spasm and scream from her orgasm, Adora didn’t even slow down. She kept up her rhythm, legs aching from the semi-squat she was forced into this position, until she straightened them and pulled Catra’s feet completely off the ground. Hands on Catra’s hips, she worked the opposite direction as she slammed Catra’s half-limp body into her dick and her dick into Catra’s tightening pussy.

Adora felt Catra cum again around her cock, the woman clung to the toilet lid as she squealed from her second orgasm in less than a minute. Adora grunted as she felt herself get closer, she groaned as she braced an arm against the stall wall, Catra wrapped her legs behind Adora’s back to keep herself from slipping and Adora used this to start jackhammering her wife with fast short thrusts.

The hand on Catra’s hip reached up to grab her tail, Adora pulled her up higher to prevent her slipping and the action caused Catra to scream in pleasure. Her tail swung wildly, slapping Adora in the face until she took it in her mouth and bit down. Catra howled, using her arms to push herself back onto Adora’s dick.

Adora felt herself reaching the end, her cock throbbed inside Catra and Catra’s walls squeezed back twice as hard. It was making Adora almost nauseous with pleasure, looking at Catra strut around in this fucking perfect dress was basically hours of teasing foreplay and Adora could practically feel the load she was going to pour into her wife building up inside of her.

“Catra, Catra, Catra, oh fuck, FUUUUCCKKK CATRA.”

Catra was squealing with pleasure beneath her, but with seeming great effort she turned her head back and made eye contact with Adora. Her face was flushed with red blood, eyes dark and lidded, hair a mess and sticking to her forehead with sweat. The sight of her wife completely wrecked by her cock sent Adora over the edge, unloading what felt like an ocean of semen into her pussy.

Adora lost her legs almost immediately, stumbling backward and hitting the stall door, her dick popping out of Catra’s pussy with a wet smack, a few more shots of cum into the air, and a groan from both of them. She slumped to the floor as Catra laid over the toilet lid, creamepie dripping from her pussy and cascading down the back of her black gown.

“Aw man, I ruined your dress.”

“Fuck You” Catra said with a laugh, “I’ll make sparkles fix it.”

Adora laughed too, “we were so loud” she said with a sigh.

Catra slid backwards off of the toilet as sat on Adora’s lap, curling up to her chest.

“Well you were right” she giggled, “I am not walking any time soon. Take me to bed”

Adora looked down at the hole in her dress, torn big enough to basically be a window right towards her cock. Even that wasn’t as bad as Catra’s, whose whole ass was free for everyone to see, dripping with cum and staining the black fabric.

“Well shit.”


	7. Adora Owns You All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora needs some quick relief, and you (yes, you!) are a humble Etherian Civilian that can provide her something to use as she pleases: your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so embarrassing, I'm sorry! I've never even read, let alone written, Character x Reader fics. This is %100 self-indulgent trash. Don't be afraid to bully me for being cringe.

You probably should have fled after the first explosion, the rumbling of the ground from approaching tanks should have been a good enough reason to evacuate. Yet, instead you stayed. Stubbornly you stood firm and tall on your family’s home as the Horde invaded your village. You could tell anyone who asked that it was pure selflessness, you stood behind to make sure everyone evacuated. Only you would know the real reason, only you knew why your heart skipped a beat when you first heard your village was under attack. And there she was, the reason. As beautiful and radiant as the day while still holding herself with such power and might.

She-Ra, coming to your little town to save the day.

You’ve always had a huge crush on her, ever since the stories of her return began to be spread. You bought the merchandise, feverishly read any news that came your way, trying your hardest to just imagine what it would be like to be a part of her life. You watched those rebel recruitment videos over and over again, simply absorbing the way she stood and laughed and smiled, how even when she was Adora you could still trace the outlines of her muscles with your eyes and be blinded by her beautiful grin.

“Hey, Adora” a sultry voice came from the roof of a nearby building. Quickly you rushed behind a piece of debris, both utterly terrified and beyond ecstatic. Catra was here! The Catra! The old friend turned nemeses, mixing both the old feelings of love with the new feelings of hate, just like in the official She-Ra comic book! And you get to see it firsthand!

“Catra” Adora called with such conviction it made your legs shake, “falling real low today, wasting resources on a village as small as this?”

“What can I say, I needed an easy win.”

In a second Catra launched herself from her perch, claws out and teeth bared. She-Ra swung up her sword in a parry, the cat landing right on top of the blade and using it to leverage her shift in midair. She landed gracefully behind the warrior, immediately raking her clawed nails across the fabric of She-Ra’s back. She-Ra countered with a harsh elbow jab that Catra dodged easily, flipping backwards onto another rooftop.

“Where’s Sparkles and Arrows? This is too easy without them.”

She-Ra grumbled, “Doesn’t matter to you, I’m still going to kick your butt!”

Catra laughed, launching forward and trading blows, dodging every hit and taking every opportunity to rake her nails across She-Ra’s skin.

You found yourself quietly hyping She-Ra up, you had no way in helping, but even if the euphoria of seeing an actual Catradora fight up close was being replaced with worry that She-Ra couldn’t win, you needed to hold onto hope.

Finally, She-Ra landed a hit, a sidekick straight to Catra’s chest, sending her flying backwards into your neighbor’s front window. Taking advantage of the second to spare, She-Ra twirled her sword in the air and slammed it blade first into the ground. The planet shook beneath you, huge cracks splitting from the epicenter, a golden magical energy surging away in a bright pulse that knocked you to the ground. All around you the bots and tanks malfunctioned, short circuiting and powering down, their pilots fleeing with terrified screams.

“It’s over Catra, you lost.”

Catra pulled herself from the wreckage, holding her head. She looked around at the fleeing battalion, scowling at their cowardice. With a face full of anger, she turned and ran, disappearing into the woods in a second.

The immediate threat gone, you took in a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Your heart was hammering, that was simultaneously the greatest and most terrifying thing you could have ever hope to witness. Turning to the warrior princess, you saw her shrink back down in a flash of light into the beautiful figure you had been crushing so hard on. Her shoulders sank and she sighed in relief before sitting down on a chunk of rubble.

Cautiously you approached, “uh, hello?” you called sheepishly. “Just have to say, big fan, love your work. Are you okay, do you need any help?”

Adora looked up at you from her seat, beautiful blue eyes acknowledging your existence. It felt like heaven.

“Oh, um, thank you! You’re so nice, I’m okay really.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help” you ask again, not really wanting the interaction to be over already.

“Not unless you know a good cure for migraine” she said, standing up with a soft smile. She stands a few inches taller than you and you melt at her look.

“Uh,” curse your ridiculously horny brain for coming up with a million answers that you could never say out loud, “a massage maybe?”

Adora smirked, something dark overtaking her eyes and sending a shiver down your spine, “I don’t have a lot of time.”

She leaned in closer to you and holy shit, was this really happening? There was no way what you were thinking of just a few seconds ago was coming to fruition.

“I’ll make it quick” you sputter out, suddenly feeling a lot more like a bottom than you usually do.

“Good” Adora smiled, grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you into a nearby alley. She quickly surveyed the area, making sure you were alone, before putting her firm hands on your shoulders and pushing you to the floor. You obediently fall to your knees, face hot but smile refusing to leave your face.

“Just to be clear” she says, “do you want this? I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do.”

“Yes,” you whine, “yes I want this.”

Smiling at your consent, she wrapped her hands around her waistband and pulled it past her thigh, letting it drop the rest of the way to the floor. The fact that right now you are looking directly at the bulge of Adora’s underwear made your mind swim. It wasn’t even hard, but it still strained against her boxers, strained because of _you._

When you realize that Adora wasn’t moving, you reach your hand forward to continue the act. You run your palm over the outline of her cock, jumping slightly when you felt it twitch beneath your fingers. Seemingly getting impatient, Adora shoved her own hand down her pants line, pulling out her dick in all its glory.

“Get started” she says coldly, snapping you out of your stunned awe. Adora’s cock is right in front of you, you can smell the musky odor and see for yourself just how big it is. Slowly you wrap your hand around its girth, feeling its weight as it grows in your palm. You begin to pump, jacking off your hero while slowly wrapping your lips around her head.

“Yeah, that’s it, suck my cock” she praises, you obey immediately, taking her length in your mouth and pulling it with your lips. You feel her head rest against the back of your throat, reveling in the slight uncomfortableness as she fills your mouth so easily. Your jaw already starts to hurt as you bob up and down, taking as much as you can while you watch her slowly begin to unravel above you.

“Make it nice and sloppy,” she smiles, “it’s the only lube we’re using.”

You can feel the heat in your core flare up, your mind clouding with want as the realization hits you. Adora is going to fuck you. Just seeing her today was going to make your year, but you were going to feel her cock inside of you, fucked raw by the princess of power herself. All dignity lost at this point, you begin slobbering and drooling over her penis, slick wet noises filling your ears as you swallow her dripping precum and run your tongue along the bottom of her shaft.

“That’s enough,” she says firmly, “bend over.”

Obediently you slip your mouth from her dick, slight pride filling your heart as you see how hard you’ve made her. You turn your back to her, slumping to your hands and knees as you present yourself for her to use. You’re ready for her, blowing her already making you desperate to have her inside of you. Luckily, she doesn’t seem in the mood to wait, and she slowly pushes the head of her cock into you. You can feel the stretch, the way her cock is so hard that it reshapes your walls to fit it, you can’t help the moan escape from you lips as she places her hands on your ass and forces the last inch inside. Her initial pace is slow, pulling a few inches out and slowly pushing in again. She doesn’t keep that tempo long before she begins to fuck harder, deeper, faster. You can feel her rutting against your g-spot, the wet slick of your own saliva letting her slide so effortlessly in and out.

A strong hand pushes against your shoulder, shoving you into the ground as she deepens her thrusts even farther forward. You can feel as she begins to jackhammer inside of you, the way her cock bends slightly while it rams into you. You can feel the crest of her head rubbing back and forth along you walls. She’s close, you can feel it in how hard her hips are bucking, how her breathing has increased and her groans getting deeper.

“Can I… can I cum inside?” you hear her ask, the dominant voice she put on before faltering with her own approaching orgasm.

“Please” you beg without thinking, “yes please I need your cum.”

Almost immediately her thrusts shorten, both her hands grabbing onto your waist for support as she fucks as fast and as hard as she can, caring about nothing but finishing inside of you. The manhandling sends you crashing over the edge, trying to muffle your own scream of ecstasy as Adora relentlessly continues. Finally, you feel her slam as deep as she can, you feel her cock throb inside of you, the warmth of her semen filling in the miniscule space her member wasn’t already hoarding for itself.

After a long second of panting from both parties, she begins to back up, pulling out and letting you slump to the floor. She grabs a handful of your ass, massaging slightly until she sees her own cream pie slowly ooze from inside you. With a slap, she stands up and begins to pull her pants back over herself.

“Thank you for that” she smiled, “uh, always glad to, uh, let civilians play their part… yeah.”

You grin at her dorky attempt to flirt, waving a tired hand as she awkwardly starts to walk away. You stay slumped in the alley floor, both desperately trying to engrain this memory into your head forever and because you probably won’t be able to walk for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter at @nsfw_ra and don't be afraid to send me some of your own suggestions for me to write.


End file.
